(The Hobbit) An Unforgettable Adventure
by NavyReservist
Summary: This is a collaboration between two writers it is an Roleplay that was agreed upon to be shared and is still being worked on. First writer and first chapter by yurenxtsubaki78 from and the second writer is myself which you can also find me under the same name on assassinsden. Note this is a OC/Bilbo and OC/Thorin! Follows books and movies mixture.
1. Intro to Amicia Le Ferrier By Yuren

The act of leaving one's home to journey far can be scary. The end off she gotten was wonderful. Her father had been nice and understanding when she had asked to leave the village. She had been nervous about leaving the village for the first time. But there was the thrill of knowing that there are tons of new places to go. The breeze that came across Amicia's cheek was gentle.

The weather was quite nice, being quite perfect for an adventure. Thankful, she had everything she needed for her journey because she was quite away from the village. Traveling farther and farther from the village was enjoyable. But it is lonesome to be traveling alone though. This she hadn't thought about before she left the village.

Amicia didn't think up a destination, which was a huge problem. But she would probably just go to next village. Well, the woman was wandering she saw another woman who was alone. The woman was wearing strange clothes and Amicia approached her without a second thought. After all, she doesn't think much before she does something.

"Hello, there. Are you heading somewhere? If you want we could travel together. After all, traveling alone can be beneficial to the both of us. "Amicia said with a light smile. It would be great to have someone to travel with. Especially, good if this woman had a destination in mind. But even if she didn't it would be great o have a traveling buddy. Amicia was getting lonely anyway. It was unexpected to see someone by themselves like her. So she was thinking about how lucky she was. So it would be wonderful if she'd go with  
her.

"Sorry, I didn't introduce myself; my name is Amicia Le Ferrier. So what is your name? "She asked trying to finds out more about her potential traveling partner. Well, now she just waited for her to give her a reply.

Word Count: 322


	2. Intro to Margaret By Navy

I was so excited about this trip to New Zealand. After all that I had been through, I needed some time off to myself away from my Military life and family. My family was sadly to me now a reminder of a painful past, the loss of my son a few years ago.

Stepping off the plane I looked around for a friend I was suppose to meet up with. Not seeing her I just assumed she went on to the hotel and made my way there in a cab. Once at the hotel I unpacked my things all except my hiking/camping pack. Done with unpacking I decided to explore and not wanting my friend to worry wrote a note telling her that I decided to go on a hike and would be back in time for supper.

Grabbing my pack I took a cab that dropped me off at what the cabby said was, "The best hikin' trail around." Starting up the trail the scenery was gorgeous looking out of lush fields of grass. Walking onward into what looked like a small forest I took in a big breath of the clean fresh air around me already feeling relaxed. As I continued to walk I noticed something odd the trees were looking different than what they had before. How that was possible I didn't know nor understand at the moment. After a while I decided to head back to the start of the trail and pulled my cell out to call a cab. Looking at my cell phone I couldn't believe it I had no service. I shrug thinking maybe I'm just too far from a tower and that if I get back to the road all will be fine.

What I didn't know was that the moment the trees had looked different to me I had already been transported somewhere else. After walking the same amount of time in the direction of what should have been the beginning of the trail and the road I felt panic inside me. Stopping I took some deep breaths to keep myself calm after all I had dealt with much worse situations than this, or so I thought.

Suddenly I heard something approaching me and then a voice talking to me. Turning around I looked at the girl whose age I was at a lost of knowing having never been that good at telling the age of others. Realizing that she had asked me my name among other things I took a breath of relief. Perhaps she could help me but then I noticed her clothes... I had only seen clothes like hers in history books and movies. Confused I shook my head to clear it then smiled nicely at her, "I'm Margaret Cheryl Stafford, but you can call me whatever you fancy. And I'm actually a little lost. Could you tell me where I am?"

Margaret continued to smile kindly at the girl feeling as if they would be good friends and relieved to see she was no longer alone. Knowing she was no longer alone Margaret knew for certain that no matter what things would be alright. If she only knew she was no longer in her world anymore.

Word Count: 539


	3. Where in Middle Earth Mar? Yuren

"Where in middle earth are we?"She said scrabbling through her bag for the map. Being satisfied getting out a rolled parchment. Amicia smiled as her held out the old looking paper and rolled it out.

"Okay, got the map. Now to see where..."She said trailing off when she looked at her map. Disappointment showed clearly on her face.

"Oh, no. I must have left my map at home by accident. I'm so sorry, Mar. I thought I had it. "Amicia sighed and pouted in disappointment. Great now they were lost. If only she had taken more time in packing her  
bag. The two would have only one option now.

"We're lost. So we'll have to look for someone traveling by. Who knows we may stumble by a village. Don't worry Mar. If we remain hopeful good things will happen." Amicia said with a huge smile. No doubt was in her mind and was actually confident that the two would find heir way.

Sure, she was curious about her traveling buddy. But now they should focus on finding their way. Then she could ask all she wanted. Amicia hoped her luck would be good today so the two wouldn't be lost anymore. Margaret was lost and had been heading somewhere.

Amicia was praying for someone, anyone to come. Praying might help, you can never know until you try.

Word Count: 227


	4. Middle Earth? By Navy

Middle Earth? Margaret looks at Amicia as she pulls the parchment hoping against hope that she heard her new friend wrong. Then came the disappointment she saw upon Amicia's face. They were lost; this didn't bother Mae all too much after all her training had her prepared for such things.

"You can call me Mae if you want Amicia and its okay that we're lost." Mae smiles and pats her on the shoulder in hope to raise her spirits. "And I'm not worried cause I'm trained for situations such as this." What Mae was trained for was wilderness what she wasn't trained for was dimensional/universe or whatever this was travel. Continuing to smile back at Amicia sharing in her confidence.

Mae was curious herself about Amicia's earlier words and of course her way of dress but those things would have to wait. Before starting back up with Amicia on their new journey together, Mae bowed her head for a moment saying a silent prayer for them to be found and as well as for their safety.

A few hours had past and Mae could hear male voices. Looking over at Ami she smiles in comfort that they may have just been found. Though inside herself she thought that if she had to fight to protect herself and her new friend she would. Hopefully it would not come to that though.

Word Count: 230


	5. Nicknaming TimeNew Company(P1) By Yuren

"Alright, I'll call you Mae. Though I would prefer to call you Mar. But whatever you like Mae. "Amicia said with a smile. After all, she had to consider Mae's feelings. If she wanted to be called Mae then she'd call her that.

"As for me you can call me whatever you like. People usually call me Amic or Amy. But I don't mind any nicknames." Her eyes sparkled expecting a new unique nickname. This is what she prefers. Yes, she doesn't care. But she was expecting a cute nickname or a weird one.

"Wow, your good at things like these. So what kind of experience do you have? "Amicia asked curiously. She would be traveling with this woman. So it was important to know one thing about her even if it isn't much.

Then there was the sound of men coming closer to them. Without thinking she ran towards the voices. The thought of it being dangerous never crossed her mind. That being because she just left her village and was a naive young woman.

"We're saved!" She said not knowing what or who'd she'd find. She luck lily found a group that appeared to be headed on a journey. The group was large and was composed of dwarfs, a wizard and a hobbit.

"Hello, sirs. We are lost. So we were wondering could you take us with you." She said her eyes sparkling with thoughts of adventure.

"If I may young lady why do you wish to come with us?" He asked and appeared to be curious. Well, anyone would in this situation.

"Simple, we don't have a map. Also, with this big a group we'll be sure to be sure to be fine. I'm a black smith so I'll be helpful not mention having two more people might help with your journey." She said with pleading eyes.

"Well, what are your thoughts about this Thorin?" He asked since this would be affecting there group.

-

"Well, I do not know these woman's skills. However, I suppose keeping the around for a bit would help me determine their skills. These two ladies should signs contract to both know and so they know we can not guarantee their safety." Thorin didn't mind them coming along. Well, if they could protect themselves and be helpful. Also, they needed to understand that hey wouldn't be responsible if they died. So if they still wanted to come fine.

"So do understand that our journey will be dangerous and we can't guarantee that you'll live. So do understand that." He said this again to afresh its importance.

His thoughts on the women so far were that the one who had spoken was strange. The woman was too strange for him. One of them caught his eye, that one being the one with the strange clothes. That woman was quite beautiful. Though he should know their names but he did want to know her name most of all. The clothes were a mystery yes but she hadn't spoken yes. So those made her even more of a curiosity.

"What are your names? My name is Thorin Oakenshield. "He said with pride, he was a leader by blood. This showed by his actions and his words. So it was pretty obvious.

"My name is Amicia Le Ferrier. Wow, that's such a cool name. I heard of you. You're...ummm...I forgot." She said absent mindedly.

Great, that woman looked be an idiot. But he was going to give that other woman a chance. After all, he didn't know anything about her.

Word Count: 594


	6. Nicknaming Time New Company (P2) By Navy

Smiling back at her going friend, Margaret chuckled, "Thank you for that Cia." Mae hoped that Amicia would like the new nickname after all it sounding cool and different. Cia reminded Mae of her best friend form high school sweet and slightly bubbly which made her smile even more.

"Yes well I have had military training and experience with this sort of thing. You aren't doing so bad yourself Cia." Mae hoped that her new friend would be accepting of her and her military background after all you never knew for sure how people would react. Mae had been so into her thoughts that she was startled when Cia ran towards the voices. "WAIT, CIA." Running to catch up Mae quickly stood in front of Cia to protect her if necessary.

Mae observed the group of fifteen and visibly relaxed knowing that Cia wouldn't be hurt. After all she couldn't mistake Gandalf the Gray, a hobbit and thirteen dwarves for anyone but who they must be. This thought made Mae nervous, anxious, and worried on the inside. Thinking to herself, 'No, no, no. I really am in Middle Earth.' Finally Mae came to the conclusion that her Tolkien obsession would finally be handy, for once not including writing fan fiction and role-playing. Looking towards Gandalf a thought struck her as well a spark of hope... could he get her home.

Now was not the time for such thoughts. She would have to wait until Rivendell to ask if he could help her. After all only there would she be able to have such a private conversation and explain her predicament with no eve's droppers and no interruptions. Coming from her thoughts she heard the end of Cia's words and decided now was the time to step in before she was thought too strange.

Standing straight she bowed her head slightly in respect and brought it back up while saying, "I am Margaret Cheryl Stafford, but you may call me Mae. Please do excuse Cia I think she is excited and relieved that we have found someone with a destination in mind and is not lost as we are." It was then that she realized that Thorin was a bit taller than she expected course she also was short for the average human in this world. "I have a military background and upbringing so I am able to defend myself when the occasion calls for it." Mae paused again looking over the group even though she knew she could trust them apart of her was cautious. The perils that they would face even before getting to Rivendell made her wonder. At those times what would, should she do?

Pride and arrogance were things that in too much doses could annoy Mae which she thought might make this journey a hard one. She new how much Thorin showed at least in the films and even if she thought him handsome was unsure if she could get along with him. Though she knew she must try.  
Leaning toward Amicia she whispered where only she could hear, "Thorin is the grandson of Thor King under the Mountain, Erebor to be precise. ~Pause~ Also that hobbit has not taken his eye's off you since we have show up." Mae smiled at the end and straightened herself up wiping the smile off her face too a more serious one but not where she looked strained.

-

Bilbo was in awe at the two female strangers, more so with the one who had spoken first. Her black raven her so beautiful like silk and her brown eye's were like a beautiful abyss that he could escape an be sucked into. He thought her absent mindedness was adorable. Moving forward a bit he could feel the confidence of his Took heritage coming out inside him, bowing, "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Ferrier." Being a hobbit called to being polite but in his fascination of the first woman, Amicia Le Ferrier, he completely forgot about the second. Mae noticed his fascination with Cia and couldn't contain the mirth in her eyes and the smirk on her lips. She had been right for the hobbit did take a liking to Cia even if it was at first glance.

Word Count: 712


	7. Ditz of a girl Dwarf Attraction By Yuren

"Wow, that's so amazing. I wish I had military training. I have my father teach me some sword fighting. But not much cause I mainly studied blacksmithing." She said her eyes sparkling in awe. Yes, she was more amazed by her friend then anything. She was happy when Mae defended her. Not a lot of people did that. Sure, some did. But quite a lot found her to be weird or annoying. So it was nice to have a friend like her.

"Wow, so he's a royal. That's incredible." She said with a smile without whispering.

"Thorin had his eyes on you for a while as well." Cia whispered with a giggle.

Then she turned her attention to Biblo. Who she did find very cute. It was her first time meeting a hobbit. As it was her first time meeting dwarfs.

"Nice to meet you as well. So what is your name, mister?" She said trying to act all proper like he was but failed as she giggled after she spoke. She was curious about the hobbit. Maybe it was because she  
never met a hobbit before or the fact that she found him cute. The politeness was a change because she was born as a peasant. So it was strange.

"You don't have to formal with me. Call me Cia, okay?" She said with a smile.

Thorin upon hearing her speak was looking at her; her voice was nice and beautiful. Truly she was very lovely. It was great that she did have experience. That meant he had no problem with her coming. Also, there was the fact that she was more mature then the other girl. Which he found attractive.

"Well, good you have experience." He said in his usual mature tone. His eyes stayed upon her and never left. He wasn't even realizing that he was staring at her. His feelings towards her were attraction. Not much was there but his attraction at the moment. Thorin didn't know much about her. There was the desire to find more about her though. So he wished to find more about her.

Questions about her could wait for later. Maybe for later during the they eat or have to rest. After all, they should continue traveling soon. Thorin had to reclaim what had been stolen.

Word Count: 386


	8. Face palming Hobbit Attraction By Navy

Mae's eyes widened when Cia spoke aloud about Thorin being a royal and she wanted to face palm as her friend pointed out that he had his eyes on her. Rolling her eye's slightly Mae denied that he was looking at her in the way Bilbo was looking at Cia.

-

"Baggins, Bilbo Baggins." Bilbo smiled at Cia with a dazed look on his face, he thought that she was so beautiful. Her giggle made him chuckle slightly and a slight blush to creep onto his face. "Alright Cia." He began to smile like a love struck fool and pulled his pony up to her and put his hand out feeling slightly nervous now, "Would you like to ride with me Cia?"

-

Mae couldn't hold in her smile and walks up behind Cia and whispers, "I'll lend you a hand up if you want?" When Thorin spoke of her experience she couldn't stop herself from looking at him in the eye and inside she was cursing herself. Stop staring Mae he's a King plus it would never work out... He was suppose to die.

Saddened by this thought she looks away as to not stare at him even though she felt his eyes on her; she tried to look at the group. Getting slightly irritated at being stared at which was something that she hated, attention.

"Perhaps we should begin moving?" Mae looks towards Gandalf wondering if he might know why she was here. Was she here to help and save the line of Durin? Could she wait for Rivendell to ask her questions? Shaking her head at herself she knew she didn't have a choice she would have to wait.

Word Count: 282


	9. Oblivious Moving Foreword By Yuren

Well, now she knew his name. It was nice to know more about him. Cia smiled lightly at him. Man, he was cute. The only thing stopping her from hugging him being that he is on that pony. Cia did want to hug him badly. When she really liked someone or they acted cute it made her want to hug them. That's all there was to it. Though Cia was oblivious to Bilbo's feelings to her. Heck, she didn't even know what her feelings towards him were. But she didn't think about such things.

"Sure, Biblo." She said grabbing his hand. It was warm and nice. So that was good. Yeah, she had only met him so she didn't think much of it. Cia quickly getting on the pony and bringing her arms around him. This was like a hug so she was happy with this. Her desire to hug him was satisfied.

"Quite right. Let's begin moving at once." He said upon getting on his steed. The looking away from her finally. Though, it had been hard for him to do so. As everyone had started moving upon his words, he rode his steed beside hers.

"If I may your clothes do seem to be unique looking to our own." The dwarf said because it had been something that had been bothering him. Now just felt the time ask questions. True, that it was sooner then would have liked. But they headed far and it would take time till they braked. So he decided to ask a few questions on the road. There certainly was no harm in that was there?

After all, if she was to be traveling with them. He should know more about her. Plus, he felt the need not to wait to ask some questions.

Word Count: 301


	10. Question's By Navy

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: Arial; background: #FFF0D1;"Bilbo's heart was racing the moment Cia's hand was in his. Once her arms were wrapped around him he got a slight blush, his palms were now sweating and his heart rate skyrocketed. He felt he should say something not that the silence between them was awkward... He just wanted to hear her sweet voice./spanspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: Arial;"br / br / span style="background: #FFF0D1;""Miss Ferrier, if you do not mind me askingspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanwhy you and um... Your friend traveling alone?" Blushing even more he gripped the ponies' reins tighter. He not only sounded like a fool but he had forgotten her friend's name. Feeling embarrassed he wondered, what that question too forward...he sure hoped not./spanbr / br / span style="background: #FFF0D1;"-/spanbr / br / span style="background: #FFF0D1;"Looking up at Thorin with her golden brown eyes and Mae smiles hoping to hide her slight discomfort at the question. Walking at the back of the company she turns her back to Thorin, "Well, Master Dwarf that would b because this is the usual garb of my people." Turning back around and continuing to walk she made a quick glance at Thorin. What she said wasn't a lie that she made sure he could see within her eyes./spanbr / br / span style="background: #FFF0D1;"She knew there would be most likely even more questions directed towards her rather than Cia. After all Mae was wearing pants... 'Trousers' which she new wasn't an everyday occurrence for the fairer sex to wear here in Middle Earth. Mae felt that one of her packs straps had lessened so as she walked she quickly tightened it with precision. Continuing to follow the company on footage wondered how far into the journey they were. As far as she could tell they definitely hadn't run into the farmers ran down home and the trolls that would arise after./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="background: #FFF0D1;"Word Count: 285/span/span/p 


	11. Answers sort of By Yuren

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: Arial; background: #FFF0D1;"Amicia thought only about how cute he was. Then he asked a question that would make her look idiotic./spanspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: Arial;"br / br / span style="background: #FFF0D1;""Well, I don't know Mae's reason .But I left my village alone cause I thought I might want to go right back if I traveled with a villager. Might remind me of home. It's hard not to get homesick." She said trying to sound cool thought was failing by sounding casual./spanbr / br / span style="background: #FFF0D1;""Biblo, you called me Miss Ferrier again. Your too polite with me. It's just too strange for a peasant woman like me." She explained to him. Hopefully, he'd understand how a ward it was for her. Anyway, she wondered if Biblo forgot Mae's name. Well, she didn't think lesser of him if he did. After all, she forgot people's names a lot./spanbr / br / span style="background: #FFF0D1;"Cia knew that she could be forgetful and a ditz at times. It was who she was and never could she change that./spanbr / br / span style="background: #FFF0D1;"-/spanbr / br / span style="background: #FFF0D1;"Thorin didn't get much of an answer out of her. Mae was wearing pants and that was unusual. There was much of an explanation. There was a need for more information. So he decided to ask more, it was necessary to find out more about her after all./spanbr / br / span style="background: #FFF0D1;""So where are you from?" He asked in hope that he could her more out of her. This time he was sure he could get more then before. The dwarf only asked these questions because she was a curiosity. Not only that he was attracted to her. So it was only natural./spanbr / br / span style="background: #FFF0D1;""I apologize if I ask anything you don't want to answer. It's just that you will be traveling with us. So I do desire to know some things about you. "Thorin explained to her. At least now she wouldn't take offense on him asking her some questions. He didn't want to get her to think about things she didn't want o think about. But he was very curious./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: Arial;"span style="background: #FFF0D1;"Word Count: 324/span/span/p 


	12. Forgetting names Different By Navy

Bilbo thought Amicia sounded brave, to leave home alone. That was something he felt he would never have the courage to do. He blushed in embarrassment and felt slightly scolded over calling her 'Miss Ferrier' and he made a note to himself to not do so again. "I understand Miss Fer… I mean Amicia." His blush increased over his near mishap and over how it felt to say her name. Such a beautiful name he thought. One that he believed not only suited her well but was a name that matched her beauty.

Wait a minute, he thought, if she left alone then how did she meet up with Mia…. that was her friends name right? "So, Amicia how did you come to meet Miss Mia and begin traveling with her?" He took a moment to look over his shoulder at Amicia as he spoke and felt his heart nearly stop. For the sun rays lit her face in a way that her beauty was magnified and took his breath away.

-

Making sure as to not stop walking due to the direct question, one that she dreaded to here and so soon into the journey. She took a deep calming breath before answering smoothly, "I understand your concern for you company Master Dwarf, and therefore there is no need for you to apologize. You may ask me anything you wish but that does not mean I will always answer." Taking in a breath and a moment of pause for him to process her words she then continued. "To answer your question as to where I am from, Well it is a bit complicated since I doubt you have ever heard of it. But none the less you should know this, where I am from…. The order of things are vastly different than here."

Stopping herself from reveling too much she looks over to Gandalf who rides further ahead. It seemed to her that the talk she wished to have with him in Rivendell would have to be sooner than she would have liked or predicted. So taking another breath she turns her head toward Thorin, "If you will permit me Master Dwarf but I am in need to speak with the Wizard Gandalf for but a Moment. Please excuse me."

Word Count: 381


	13. Note

If you are continuing to read this I thank you! IF YOU WISH THE STORY TO CONTINUE PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW #continuestory and perhaps your thoughts on the story if you wish.

Thank you for you time!

Yurenxtsubaki78 &amp; NavyReservist

At your service.


	14. TravelingBecause1 Disappointment ByYuren

Cia smiled a huge smile. Honestly, this guy was so cute. She was liking him more by the minute. Well, Biblo seemed to want know more. Though there wasn't much to tell. After all, she kept no secrets. Not much was there to know about her she thinks so anyway.

"I left the village and soon after I got farther from the village. I saw Mae traveling alone. I asked her if she wanted to travel with me. She agreed, we got lost thanks to the fact that we didn't have a map. Sorry, that there isn't much to tell. "She said replying to his question.

"Well, what about you, Bilbo? How did you start traveling with the others?" She asked since he seemed to more of a mystery then her. Bilbo looked at her and she didn't understand Bilbo's feelings at all. Well, she was pretty dense and naive so it natural that she wouldn't understand.

-THORIN'S POV-

Thorin was even more curious about her. That woman was getting even more of a mystery the more he talked with her. But he knew he wouldn't get more information about her.

"You certainly are a mystery, Margaret. "He said to her I response. Mae never gave anything away. The dwarf had learned nothing about her but her name and that fact that she had military training. So he was even more determined to find out more about her. So he was about to ask more but she said she wanted to talk to Gandalf.

"Very well. "He said in response. Though he was disappointed. What was she going to say to Gandalf anyway? He had a feeling that he wouldn't find out. It was disappointing that Mae was trusting him with information about herself. She was traveling with them after all. So there shouldn't be any secrets.


	15. Traveling Because 2 Scowling by Navy

-BILBO'S POV-

Bilbo could not, though try as he may, to hold back a scowl at the memory. "A wizard and thirteen dwarves came into my home. Ate most if not all my food and then offered me a contract to join them in their travels." Pausing to regain himself he had not been too specific afraid Thorin and the company may not wish him to be. He then spoke in a much happier and lighter tone than before, "The Took in me couldn't resist to come along and honestly…" He look's back at Cia a small smile gracing his handsome features, a softness in his eyes, "I am very glad I did."

Smiling at her made him feel wonders he never felt before and he then turned back around, "Now that we seem to know each other's reasoning Cia for traveling… perhaps we could speak as friends?" Inside he felt a pang… he barely knew this young woman yet already he wanted to know all he could about her and to know her beyond that of friendship. Shaking his head slightly to clear his thoughts he continued, "Earlier you said that you studied blacksmithing and well… I was wondering if that had to do anything with the scar I noticed on your hand…. Would you mind telling me how it happened?" He sure hoped that he wasn't treading to far onto her personal life into waters she would not wish to share.

-MAE'S-

Slightly bowing her head in respect to Thorin she then walked faster so she could catch up with the grey wizard. After doing so she asked him if she could possible speak to him privately. She was startled when he suddenly pulled her up in front of him onto the horse. "Sorry, Miss Mae but in this company this is going to most likely be as private as it can get." Regaining her composure she shook her head in understanding and began to speak to him in hushed tones where only he could hear. She explained that she came from either an 'alternate reality or world or something to that affect' and that she knew things about their journey. At Gandalf's questioning and unsure gaze she knew she would have to provide some evidence… she would have to 'predict' something that would happen very soon. Thinking on it she then told him of the farmers burned home not revealing the Trolls unsure what would happen if she changed too much. After all it could be life or death. She told him they would stay the night their though he would not and ride ahead in frustration at the leader of the company. After the discussion seemed to be over she requested to be let back down onto the ground. With a scowl she began to walk away from as she decided to refer to him henceforth, 'Doubting Gandalf'. She didn't notice that she had walked back to Thorin or that she turned back to walk beside him as he continued to ride his pony. She was to consumed with her thoughts, contemplating what to do and what not to do.


	16. Fever Another World? By Yuren

-CIA'S POV-

There were many things the woman didn't understand, one of them being Bilbo's red face. Did he have a fever? She'd check later. Cia didn't understand why Biblo looked so upset. Well, Cia didn't understand much. 

"It's not painful, Bilbo. My mother died before I even knew her. So why would I be sad? My father and others at the village gave me tons of love. So I was never lonely. So don't apologize. You can ask me anything." Cia said with a smile. Her scar didn't have much a story but the black haired woman hoped it satisfied him. Amicia wondered if she should ask him something. Though she wasn't good things like these, having no idea what to ask him. 

It was hard not to notice the burned farm house. She did wonder what had happened. Well, she did surprise that she might not know.  
"I wonder what happened." She said upon looking upon the burned farmers house. 

-THORIN'S POV-  
Thorin was surprised upon hearing her words. Of course, he doubted them. How could he believe that she was from another world. Especially, since the only proof she had was her clothes. 

"Another world, if that's the truth. If so can you prove that you are from another world. I can't not believe such a thing without any proof." He replied to her. That woman may be lying though he wanted to believe her. Part of him believed she was telling he truth. Though he couldn't just believe what she was saying just from her words.

The group saw the burned farmers home. The question he it happened registered in his mind. However, that wasn't important right new. Getting along on then journey was. But he did wonder if Mae was hiding more that she wasn't told him. But he would ask more on that when she could trust him. Now he just had figure out if she really as from another world.


	17. Lifted and Proof By Navy

-BILBO'S POV-

Bilbo felt a small weight lift off his shoulder's at Cia's word's. After all she was loved and that is what mattered. He glances back to see her beautiful smile but quickly turns back around at the mention of her wondering what happened. He quietly whispered his thoughts, "I don't think I want to know." In his mind though he feared that they just may soon find out.

Sliding off the pony seeing that it looked like they were stopping he was surprised that he didn't face plant and he turned to offer Cia his assistance off the pony, "May I be of any assistance Cia." He smiles up at her and feels his breathing hitch for the light shined off her black hair making her look almost angelic.

-MAE'S POV-

Proof… well that was easy to provide, it was more on the matter of how he would take it. Reaching into her right coat pocket she pulled out her iPhone and picked a random song.

[spoiler] iframe width="420" height="315" src=" embed/0OBOOhxWDcY" frameborder="0" allowfullscreen/iframe [/spoiler] &amp; handed it to him. Before she could see how he would react she walked over to Gandalf who stood by the burned ruins that was once a home. Speaking lowly where only he would hear her she spoke urgently, "Make sure your back before dawn cause I would prefer not to be eaten!" Moving away quickly before he could reply she made her way towards Cia and Bilbo. Now was time for some 'girl talk'. Mae had noticed there interactions and felt sorry for both parties after all Bilbo was crushing on Cia and Cia was well for lack of better or kinder words clueless. Mae could see that Cia was younger than her at least in the maturities of naiveté.


	18. Smooth Landing & Strange Machine ByYuren

-CIA'S POV-

Cia thought that Bilbo could be cool. Like how he was being such a gentleman to her, it wasn't usual for her to be treated this way. But it did feel nice. The disappointment was that she wasn't able to show off anything. The black haired woman was failing at making her seem presentable. Honestly, she seemed useless. They might just leave, so she decided not to rely on Bilbo.

"I'm good." She said turning and hopping off, landing on her two feet. This was good because she didn't want to look like an idiot and fall on her butt.

"Mae! How is it going?" Cia said to her with a smile, being glad to see that she had come over to her. Maybe they could get some girl talk and that's always good.

-THORIN'S POV-

Thorin stared at the screen of the iPhone, the music coming from the strange machine. This defiantly wasn't normal. So the dwarf was positive this wasn't from their world. How could it be for one thing machines like these never were made? Middle Earth was like the middle ages so it was too weird to see something like this. The song that was playing... how did it come to be on the machine. It couldn't get on the machine... but it was. The dwarf had to ask her about this later. The reality of her being from another world was true, but now he was even more curious about her. There was no way he wouldn't find out more about her. This was too strange not to find more about.


	19. Boldness & Off For Lady Talk By Navy

(The Hobbit) An Unforgettable Adventure – Boldness &amp; Off For Lady Talk

-BILBO'S POV- 

Bilbo felt a small amount of disappointment but pushed it aside knowing he couldn't take it personally. Cia was after all clearly an independent young woman and Bilbo admired her for that. He also saw her as brave, after all she had left her village to travel alone and it seemed obvious to him know she would most likely never need his help. He felt slightly sad at this revelation... He was useless and he knew it. Watching her dismount he couldn't take his eyes off her for she had looked so graceful. 

Noticing her friend Mae approaching them his smile fell slightly... He felt, knew that he was going to loose Cia for sometime. Shaking his head of these thoughts he knew he couldn't be selfish and keep her to himself and so he smiled brightly despite his small sadness, "Hello, Miss Mae your friend Cia is a delight to be around." His eyes widened at his words having not meant to be so bold and he quickly ducked to the opposite side of the pony to make himself look busy... Making it look like he was taking the tack and gear off. 

Why on Middle Earth did he say that? Yes it was true but couldn't he have stuck with a simple 'Hello, how do you do'? Frowning at himself and his thoughts continued, I bet her and her friend think me an idiot now. 

-MAE'S POV- 

Mae smiled at both Cia and Bilbo as she approached answering her friend, "All is well. Cia? Could I possibly steal you away for but a moment?" Her smile widened to an all knowing grin at Bilbo's actions and words and she couldn't hold back a chuckle at how cute the two were. "Hello to you as well Master Baggins and yes my friend is quite a delight to be sure." She had emphasized on the word delight unable to help herself. Becoming more serious she continued to speak, "I am sorry to say that I must steal her away from you for a bit of... Lady talk!" 

Walking up to Cia she gently coaxed her friend to follow her. Turning she began to walk hoping Cia was following and once a good distance away from the company where they would have privacy to talk, she stopped and sat down on a fallen tree. "Well, Cia I do believe that Master Baggins has taken quite a shine to you." Mae couldn't help but give her friend a soft happy/caring/soft smile.


	20. Lady Talk Continued By Yuren

"Sure." She said with a huge smile. The woman didn't understand that Biblo was a bit sad.

"You're a delight as well, Biblo. It was a pleasure talking with you. It's wonderful that I managed to make a friend like you." Cia decided to compliment him as well. He was an amazing guy and she was glad to meet him. So she had to at least let him know that. She skipped behind her glad to get some lady talk. Honestly, did not mind being away from Biblo for a bit.

"A shine to me? Yes, we are becoming quite good friends. I've managed to make some good friends already, isn't that wonderful~!" She said beaming with joy. Honesty, she had no clue about Bilbo's feelings.

"That dwarf guy, Thorin seems to be interested in you. Care to speak about that." She said with a light grin. Cia may not understand people's feelings towards her but she did understand other things people wouldn't expect her to. Yes, she was strange that way.

Thorin was still staring at the device in his hand. Everything still had him in shock. But that was natural for what he had seen and heard. The dwarf wanted to speak to her right away. However, she was speaking with that other woman. So he was to wait after all, he did have some manners. Plus, he doubted it would take long for her to finish her conservation. Though, he looked over to her staring intensely at her. Well, he believed what she had said now. Thorin really wanted to talk to her now.

This device was strange indeed. What was this thing anyway? Some sort of witchcraft. The dwarf puzzled about what he was holding. How had that woman got here? Why did she have that song on the device? How did it come onto the device? Many questions raced through his mind. Waiting was difficult to do but he continued to do so.


	21. Teasing Bilbo & Feelings Come to Light(1

p class="MsoNormal"Bilbo helped Fili and Kili with the ponies though his mind wasn't focused on the task at hand. He kept thinking of Cia, her beauty and adorable giggles. He was interrupted from his thoughts by Fili who spoke to him in a teasing tone, "Well Mister Baggins it seems to me that you have taken a liking to young Miss Ferrier." Fili smirks as he continues his task taking a glance at Bilbo catching his scowl and blush. Kili also seeing Bilbo's reaction begins grinning ear to ear and decides that Fili can't have all the fun. "I'd say Fili look at that blush of our burglar. I do believe he has taken quit a fancy of her. Perhaps he should give her a kiss?" Kili and Fili start making kissing noises while laughing. Bilbo's blush deepens and he looks down at his fee in hopes of hiding it. Hiding his blush fails him as the teasing continues for a few more minutes till Bilbo had had enough and left them alone with the ponies in hopes of escaping such class="apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bilbo approaches the fire and sits down next to Bofur and Bombur who are cooking. "Bofur. Bombur, I was wondering if I could be of any assistance." Bofur and Bombur turn to Bilbo both smiling in a knowing fashion. Bombur chuckles and turns back to the pot of food resting over the fire while Bofur smiles at Bilbo, "Had enough of the lads teasing finally have you Bilbo?" Bofur couldn't help but laugh at Bilbo's scowl./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Mae smiles at Cia and can't help let out a light chuckle while speaking, "No, Cia. What I mean is that Mr. Baggins seem to feel an affection towards you in such a fashion beyond that of a simple friendship. In short more than friends more like a couple in courtship." Mae pauses to let her words sink in and continues in a more serious tone. "And as for Master Oakenshiled… I do believe that he is likely puzzled by my appearance, my choice in clothing is an oddity here and seen as unorthodox. ~pause~ (she lets out a sad sigh before continuing) I believe he holds a distrust toward me for being so different than what is the norm amongst those here."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Mae feels a sadness at her own words not wanting to be seen as someone who is untrustworthy but can understand where such thoughts could arise from. Looking up at her young friend Mae stands and forces a happier smile onto her face, "I do suppose Cia that we have been gone from the Company long enough." A real smile then graces her features reaching her eyes so completely that the mirth in her voice is no surprise, "After all we do not wish them to worry over either of us. We are the fairer sex and could easily be taken advantage of and/or killed." Mae had a small amount of sarcasm in her voice at the end and let out a small laugh before turning to head back to the others. Upon entering camp she noticed that Gandalf had taken his leave as she knew he would and shook her head knowing what awaited tonight./p 


	22. Teasing & Light on Feelings by Navy

p class="MsoNormal"Thorin had just stood around and waited. True, that it had been boring. But he noticed that Mae was done with talking with Cia. So it was okay to talk with her. The dwarf saw that she was coming over to him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I have many things to ask you, miss Margaret. First of all being of what the item is and how it works. Then I wish to know a bit more about where you are from. I know that you are certainly not from here though...I am quite curious about you." Thorin said to her. He did have to know more. Anyone would do the same thing. Though they might not accept everything as he had. Though anyone would want to know more about./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The dwarf waited for her answer. The fact that he'd soon know more about her was pleasing. Though he was sure that he had to be open minded about this. This women was willing tell him something that made her sound mad after all./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Cia eyes widened./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Wait, couple? So that is how Biblo feels about me. I though he was sick with a fever. Mae, what should I do? I don't even know really if I like Biblo in that way. Neither do I know what to do. Help me." Cia said her eyes pleading for some help./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Well, she was inexperienced and had never noticed anyone having feelings for her so...she had no clue what to do./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah, we don't want them to worry." Cia said not understand sarcasm. So she smiled and left, unsure of what to say to Biblo. So she went over to Biblo. Her mind blank on what to do. This was very tough. But she was determined to make this not, awkward./p  
p class="MsoNormal""So I'm done with lady talk with Mae. So you have a good talk with the others?" She said with a smile. Though she still felt awkward. What should she do?/p 


	23. Avoiding Awkwardness & Where I'm From

Bilbo was startled not having heard Cia's approach for he had been so absorbed in his thoughts. Looking to Cia he himself tried to act normal and not let the others earlier teasing words bother him. This was easier said than done. "Uh… Well…" He stops takes a breath, "Yes, I hope you had good 'Lady Talk'." Smiling he felt himself relax. There was no real reason to feel awkward as far as he knew. Bofur grinning from ear to ear decided to put his two cents in saying with a laugh, "We had quite a lovely talk in deed Miss Cia." He snickered before working again on the food smacking Bombur's hand.

Bilbo tensed slightly glancing at Bofur then looking back to Cia. Before he could say anything Bofur went to hand him and Cia a bowl, "Would you two take these to the lads." Bilbo glared at Bofur, "Yes we'll take them to Fili and Kili. Right Cia?" Bilbo looks over to Cia hoping that she will go with him.

Mae took the iPhone and replied, "This is called an iPhone and I really wouldn't know how to say how it works. It's a piece of technology that most own and use to call others that have one as well." Pausing hoping that he understands what she is saying before continuing. "I'm from a world full of different technologies such as this iPhone that help make our lives easier and better." Again Mae stops trying to think of what else she can tell Thorin. She can see his interest and assumes that it's only in her world and not really curious about her.

Glancing up from her feet to look into Thorin's eyes she feels a pull on her heart. Shaking her head to clear it from the fog that has settled over it she looks over to Cia and Bilbo being handed bowls by Bofur. Her eyes widen, "Thorin?" She then makes a decision that she hopes to not regret, "Be prepared to fight." She goes to her pack and pulls out a small orange pouch and shoves it into her left pants pocket. She also takes her Gerber knife out of her right pocket and puts it in her right back pocket knowing that she will be able to reach it when thrown into a sack.


End file.
